legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Here He Goes Again
Here He Goes Again is a quest given by Graphite in the Crystal Kingdom. He starts off with a suspicion that the player is there to laugh at him and demands them to begone. However pursuing this line of dialogue prompts him to open up more about what is making him tick this way. Inner Critic Graphite introduces himself as member of the Faultless Four, a circle of alchemist seeking to perfect magic-storing crystals. But says that he will not be a member for much longer. Graphite claims that his friends don't want to listen to him and therefore shout him down, even calling him a grumpy despite his contribution when he saves their group effort project from disaster. He thinks that they're fed up with him and his ideas, and that he believes he can find an employer who wouldn't spent time scorning him while respecting his talents Before he will leave them behind, he wants to know what the Faultless Fours opinions are about him, whether or not they actually hate him and if they do, he will leave. He asks the players help to speak to them. Journal: ''The alchemist Graphite sent me to talk to his partners Silicon and Halite, to ask them whether or not they hate him and want him off their team Silicon and Halite should be meeting in the clearing in the middle of a housing block on the other side of the city. I'll look for a yellow unicorn and a light-blue unicorn, both wearing goggles.'' * Talk to Silicon and Halite Faultless Two After their introduction upon speaking to the two members of the Faultless Four, the player passes along the message that Graphite had wanted to ask them about. Halite expresses her outburst at such accusation claiming that they'd never think of him that way. Saying that he's the one complaining when they persecute him. But Silicon quickly quiets her down since she isn't helping at the situation. He reiterates her, that the two would never think of him as an enemy. Revealing the truth that he gets defensive sometimes and that nobody will respect those type of ponies that think and act as if the world is out to get them and asks the player to pass the message in return: that he should drop the victim act. Journal: ''Silicon and Halite sent me back to Graphite to tell him that they don't hate him at all (and to snap him out of his victim complex and grow up already)'' * Return back to Graphite Resolution Upon returning to Graphite, he becomes more grumpy while waiting to hear what the player has to say about him. As the player attempts to convince him, he doesn't believe them and goes in brink of paranoia that they hound him for speaking his mind and driven him in a corner. As if he'd expect the player to already know this by now. After the third attempt he goes quiet for a moment, finally snapping out into reality. Saying he might had jumped into unsupported conclusions and thinks he should perhaps criticize himself more than others. Finally considering the players convincing words. Expressing approval that the player did what he told them to do and thus rewards them with three health potions. Journal: ''I helped Graphite reconsider his attitude, saving the Faultless Four from losing a member. In exchange Graphite shared some of his health potions with me.'' Category:Quests Category:Crystal Kingdom Category:Faultless Four